


Birds

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, The Netherlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: Anouk looked down at her feathers. It was Björkman who had made her what she was. She was what Björkman called an 'ascended creature', but what most other people insultingly called 'mutants'. Björkman had perfected robotic technology with ease, but his dabblings with genetic experimentation didn't go as well.





	Birds

The tall bird-girl stood there at the top of the hill, overlooking the mostly flat scenery of the Netherlands. This was the highest point around for miles, and she had come here especially to join the migrating birds she could see flying off without her, into the distance. Anouk looked down at her arm, bandages wrapped tight around it. She didn't care much about the threats from the Björkman Empire. Not at the moment, anyway. She only cared about one thing. Today she was going to fly. She looked up at the birds flying off into the distance, leaving her behind. She wanted to shout up at them, to tell them to wait behind for her, but she didn't make a sound. She just shook her feathers and prepared for flight. She took a few steps back and leaped into the air, flapping her wings the hardest she could. And for a few seconds, she thought she was doing it, she was flying! But then, she began to fall down the steep hill, collapsing into a heap of feathers below.  
Anouk sighed. She would probably never be able to fly. At that moment, she wished that she was a real bird, instead of this part-human part-bird creature.  
"Just what the hell are you?" a voice from beside her said. Anouk looked up. She hadn't expected anyone to be here. A kid was staring as her, his mouth open in disbelief. What was she? That was a good question. She couldn't join the birds in the sky, and she couldn't exactly fit in with people either. At first glance she looked almost like a normal person, but on closer inspection one could see that her arms and legs were covered in strange purple feathers. It marked her as a genetic experiment. Anouk looked down at her feathers. It was Björkman who had made her what she was. She was what Björkman called an 'ascended creature', but what most other people insultingly called 'mutants'. Björkman had perfected robotic technology with ease, but his dabblings with genetic experimentation didn't go as well. He thought it sounded good, because he read too many science fiction books, but the reality was very different.  
"Well?" the kid said again, "What the hell are you?"  
"Hey!" came another voice, "You leave her alone!"  
It was Joan Franka, the Dutch Eurovision contestant for 2012. She had been there when Björkman had stormed the contest and forced Sweden's victory. That all seemed so long ago. The world seemed a very different place now.  
The kid ran away when he saw Joan walked over.  
"T-thanks," Anouk said, rising to her feet.  
"Ha, no problem," Joan smiled.  
They looked off at the buildings in the distance. Smoke rose from them. That was the industrial complex in Hilversum. Rumours were that the Dutch government was allowing Björkman to use factories their in exchange for him not attacking the country. Anouk knew that it was true. After all, that was also where Björkman's soldiers conducted their experiments. Joan had noticed that Anouk was looking at the building.  
"Hey, do you think we could get into that place?" Joan asked.  
"Uh... I don't..." Anouk began, but Joan was getting more excited.  
"I bet we could," Joan grinned, "Over there, there's a factory that people say is being used for Björkman's experiments, I bet we could go there! Maybe you'd even find out something about yourself, Anouk."  
"I'd... I'd rather not," Anouk mumbled. Anouk didn't want any more involvement with Björkman. Joan realised her mistake then. Of course Anouk didn't want to go. She shouldn't have said that.  
"Right..." Joan said, "Of course. It must be hard for you."  
"It is," was all Anouk could reply to that.  
"But you agreed to go to the Eurovision Song Contest this year..."  
"I did," came the reply. Anouk didn't really want to explain herself, but she knew she had to be there. If there was any chance of stopping Christer Björkman, she wanted to be there.  
"Well, that's your decision," Joan said, "If I were you I wouldn't do it, but..."  
"I know," Anouk said, before adding, "He will be stopped, you know."  
Anouk didn't even have to say his name for Joan to know exactly who she was talking about. Joan nodded.  
"I sure hope so."


End file.
